


Art: Oh, There's Also a Sniper

by annieke



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieke/pseuds/annieke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for SBG's fic: Fond, but not in Love<br/>H50 Reversebang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Oh, There's Also a Sniper

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure why it's so small here...even the 'larger version' is showing too small.  
> Hmm...whatever... Be sure to go read Superbadgirl's fic, link below.

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/annieke/12885351/3635/3635_original.jpg)

Title of Art: **Oh, There's Also a Sniper** [larger version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/annieke/12885351/3635/3635_original.jpg)  
Artist: annieke  
Pairing(s): Steve/Danny  
Rating: G  
Warnings: No mandatory warnings apply.

Title of Fic: [Fond, but Not in Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2032107/chapters/4409772)  
Author: superbadgirl/SBG  
Pairing(s): Steve/Danny  
Rating: R/Mature  
Warnings: No mandatory warnings apply.  
Summary: Steve faces the facts, except the facts aren't what they immediately seem and things get painfully confusing for him. Then there's a sniper and Danny catches on. The situation improves drastically.


End file.
